Death is a girl
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: After She found her blood covered, and scared she had to protect her. Yet she didn't know it would lead to this, but she just can't turn her back on the small fox. She had to, and she will... T now M later


**Death is a girl**

 **A/N: HI! This is my first AWOGB story! And... because I really like the idea of Carrie and Gumball getting together, that's what you're gonna get too! XD and IF you don't like it then read something else! This will go to dark places so you have been warned! T_T... ENJOY! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I just wanna kiss Gumball (~/ /×/ /~) but I can't own him... :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Don't stay up at night**

The streets were quite in Elmore on that October night. Which wasn't uncommon... it's just most of the time, there was always something crazy is going on. Anyways on that crisp night an overactive blue cat wondered down the street, humming a soft tone towards himself.

He was in the best of moods after returning his golden fairy girlfriend home.

"Best of all! It was a normal date! No life or death rescues! No treasure hunting missions! No monsters, or pirates, no invisible vampires again, or ANYTHING! It's was just a normal date between Penny and I!" The blue cat said cheerfully with a small dramatic twirl, and sigh. "It was truly amazing, right now I feel like nothing can go wrong!" He said excitedly.

Yet as soon as those words were uttered Gumball heard the sound of a grown man screaming in pain. Gumball stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck?" He whispered to himself. Gumball stopped and looked around. His cat ears twitched, trying to pick up the noise. Yet his ears were welcomed with silence, and the sound of people talking beyond the corner.

"Huh.. must have been my imagina-" He was cut off as he ran into some man's chest. "Oof!" He said as he landed. Gumball looked up to see a gun in his face, his eyes widen and his blood ran cooled. Am I gonna die! What the e

hell is going on?! He thought to himself. Gumball was pulled from his thoughts when he heard another mans voice coming from his way. no... He thought in fear. "Graham what the fuck is taking you!? That bitch is gaining on us!" The man said coming into view. Gumball's heart was pounding but he didn't move, for fear that if he did he would get shot in the back. " _Shit_..." The man in front of Gumball whispered.

He was a buff red wolf, like he spent sometime at the gym, but also small enough that it didn't look thuggish, he had on a white tank top, black pant, a black jacket, and combat boost. Graham looked down at Gumball, then at his approaching comrade. "Hurry up and get behind me." He said. The wolf's black cat comrade followed his orders, and stood behind him. The wolf then looked down at Gumball, who was shaking in fear.

In one smooth motion the man had Gumball on his feet and in a headlock. "Let see what his dumb ass will do now." He said in Gumball's ear.

The world fell silent, and the only light was a street lamp that flickered slightly. Gumball held his breath., he wish he knew what was going on. He grew pale as a dark figure swiftly rounded the corner as if floating. when they saw Gumball, the wolf, and the cat, they stopped and up a 22caliber. The man holding Gumball tighten his grip.

"I am the punishment of God...If you had committed great sin, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you..." They said in an almost whisper, yet there voice swirled around the wind.

the wolfed growled in Gumball's ear, then he yelled. "Why the _fuck_ do you keep saying that **shit**?!" He cried in frustration. He was now nearly choking Gumball. The wolf pointed the gun in his hand at Gumball's head.

"I am getting tired of your shit! So how about this... you give us the girl, because I know you have her, and I'll let this kid go, huh man? A life for a life, just put the gun down, and take us to her." He said cocking the gun then sticking it deeper on Gumball's skull.

The black figure flinched slightly. Then lowered his gun, the man holding Gumball smiled at that. "There... progress." He said with a cocky grin. The figure placed his gun on the grown, then layed his arm on his sides. The wolf loosen his grip slightly, Gumball decided that when he got the chance, he would make a break for it.

The wolf growled in pleasure, but the black figure guy stood still. "Walk into the light!" The wolf demanded. The guy stalked silently forward, and as soon as he was in the light. Gumball saw that he was wearing a brown jacket, a black long sleeve trench coat, blue pants, and black shoes. His face was bent down so his hoodie covered his face. "Look at me!" The wolf barked.

The boy did as he was told slowly. Gumball's eyes widen and he wished he could disappear. The world suddenly got colder, and time moved slowly as well... the inside of the hoodie was as dark as the endless void of night.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT KID AIN'T GOT NO FACE!"** The black cat yelled. As soon as those words were said, the street lap flickered. At first the boy was still there, but the third time around he was gone. "Shit that bitch disappear!" The wolf said, he then tighten his grip again. Gumball's hope for an escape vanished. The wind picked up, and it soon began to howl like the wolf holing Gumball. " _ **Gah**_!" The wolf swiftly turned around to see his cat comrade on the grown.

A stab wound through his back and chest. " **Chris**!" The wolf saidThe wolf cried. He looked out at the boy who just killed his long time comrade, and pointed his gun at his. His eyes were narrowed, and tears full of raged prick their edges. He held gumball firmly as he pointed his gun at the boy.

The kid, on his end stood there with a bloody sword and gun at his side. "You sorry son of a- _**AHHHHH**_!" The wolf was cut of by his hand that held his gun being severed. The wolf finally released Gumball, and grabbed his left wrist with his right hand. He fell to his knees in pain. "FUCK!" He exclaimed. He looked up to see a blade pointed at his chest. Jake raised his head higher, to gaze into the darkness covered by a brown hoodie. He wasn't afraid... no he was pissed!

Graham growled, but flinched when the blade gently pricked him. A soft cold voice, gently flowed from the hoodie, it was almost feminine. However because it swirled around everyone, it was hard to tell. His voice was almost hollow when he spoke.

"I am the punishment of God...If you had committed great sin, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you...I am death."The kid pushed his blade further, but Graham reacted fast and jumped back.

Sadly, or miraculously, he was still deeply wounded. The cut ran from the center of his chest, under his right beset, and ended on another two inches. The grey wolf dropped on one knee and hissed in pain, he looked up the boy with the blade was still a couple of feet away.

Graham growled at him. "You'll pay for killing my comrade, you sorry bitch! And best believe we will have that girl one way, or another!" The wolf barked. yet the teenage boy just stood there, un-moving, blood dripping on the road. The grey wolf growled, and barked before running away.

Gumball was still sitting on the ground trying to recover from shock. He looked up at the blood covered kid and grew pale. Was he gonna die? Gumball was pulled for his thoughts by the teenagers' voice before him. "Get up." He said in the same hollow voice. Gumball held up his hands. "Please don't kill me!" He cried. Gumball looked up to see the kid that just came out of nowhere, and saved his life... walk away.

"Go home." He said not turning around. Gumball watched him leave and jumped to his feet. "T-thank you!" He called after the boy that saved him before he disappeared completly. Gumball stood there for a moment, he felt like he was just dreaming, Gumball turned around and stumbled backwards. That black cat was still dead on the ground. Gumball wasn't dreaming... this was really. "I-I just watched a man get killed..." He said in a shaky voice.

Gumball wobbled back to his feet. He took one last look at the body, befire he ran off. Back towards his house, unaware on the eyes that watched him go before taking a black cat's body into the night.

* * *

 **Watterson's House**

Gumball ran through the from door, and loudly slammed it behind him. "Gumball!" His mom Nicole yelled. "What took you so long?! You're an hour late getting home!" She said angrily. Yet she then took in Gumball's look fully, and grew confused. He was a little dirty, his hair was ruffled, his shirt slightly torn, and hid knees were ripped. "I was almost mugged!" Gumball said going with the first thing he could think of.

Nicole must have fell for it, because she looked terrified. "Gumball! You poor thing!" She said pulling him into her arms. "Oh! My poor Gummy-puss!" She cried. Nicole then placed her hands on Gumball's cheeks, and brought his face down so he could look at her.

Nicole smiled down at her son tears on her cheeks. "Is there anything you need my little man?" She said sweetly. Gumball swatted his mother's hands away. "Mom I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm seventeen, I think I'll be fine." Gumball said with a sigh still recalling the boy with a brown hoodie.

"You know what..? I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Gumball said extremely tired. Nicole smiled lovingly at her son. "Okay Gummy-puss, but just know that you will always be my little man, and that I love you so much!" Nicole said as she closed her wyes excitedly. Gumball sighed trying not to blush. "I know mom... I love you too." He said with a smile. "Goodnight." He said as he passed his dad, who was asleep on the couch.

"Night, Gumball!" She called after him. Nicole looked out the window, were there was a flash og light, then a loud ' _ **BOOM!'**_

"Oh... it looks like it's raining."

* * *

Upstairs in his, and Darwin's room (Because Anais is old enough to go through different *ahem* changes. She now has her own room). Gumball was welcomed by the sight of his little 'brother' sitting on their couch playing a video game. Darwin changed over the years, just like he hoped. When Darwin reached the age of thirteen. Darwin was graced with a lean, muscular chest and neck. The fin at the back of his head now looked like a ponytail.

He still had fins for hands, and still wore his signature shoes, bit he too went shopping every once and a while. Darwin was now captain of Elmore High's swim team (Obviously), and he hasn't changed personally wise. Nope Darwin is still his goofie, sweet self. "Hey, bro. How was your dare with, Penny?" He asked not looking away from his boygame. Gumball stalked over towards his dresser, after allowing the words to settle in.

Gumball gave a soft smile. " It was amazing, we laugh, ate dinner, and saw a movie." He said with little to no emotions. Darwin looked over at his old 'brother ' for the first time, and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Dude, what's wrong. You sound like you just got news that Granny Jojo is coming." Darwin said slowly.

After pulling on a grey T-shirt, and blue and black pajama pants, Gumball went to sit down next to his brother. "I-I don't know man... tonight... was insane, I-I watched a man get _killed_." He said the last word a whisper. Darwin looked at his brother with wide eyes. "What..?" He asked pausing his game. Gumball sighed.

"Okay, dude. This is what happened."

* * *

Her walked down the streets of Elmore that night. It was so quiet... so peaceful. It almost made her forget what she had just done. Her black coat swaying in the night breeze. She walked up the steps to the front door, pulled the keys out of her pockets not using the hand that had the muddy shovel in it. She walked into the little shed behind her house, and allowed the clothes on her body to slip through her. As they landed on the cold ground, she sighed softly.

She quickly paced towards the front door, and unlocked. She was welcomed by the sight of bright lights, and the sound of small feet running towards her. " **CARRIE! YOUR HOME!"** The yellow fox called, her yellow tail with a white tip, flickered from side to side happily. "Lily..." She said softly turning around. Carrie looked at the small thirteen year old yellow fox, and smile at the pure innocence that shined from her. "Hey, little one. How was your day?"

She asked in a tired tone. As the small fox talked about how she found a cat, and how she wanted to go to school, and if they were like the school back in her world. Carrie listen and answer her question calmly as she made dinner. "Carrie... where have you been?" Lily asked kindly as they sat down to eat. Carrie looked at her small friend that picked at her pasta, she sighed. "Do you know who Graham is?" She asked pushing her plate away.

Lily nodded pushing her own plate to the side. "He worked under my father back home." She said looking at her hand. Carrie nodded in understanding. "Lets get ready for bed, we can talk about it later." Carrie said getting up from the table. "Okay..." Lily said softly. As they did their nightly ritual, Lily still continued to beg Carrie to let her attained a school from here world.

Finally after settling for a 'I'll think about it.' Lily finally settled into her bed.

"Night, Carrie... and thank you." The sleepy fox said.

Carri smiled at the small girl, and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"You're so sweet... goodnight, little one." She said as she left.

...

Carrie gently closed the door to the small fox girls, then sighed. "How can such a sweet girl get into such a mess?" She said her voice full of gloom, and worry. Carrie walked into her dark room, and click on her light. Over the years Carrie changed too. Because Carrie is a half ghost, by the time she turned thirteen. Carrie started to grow a more _solid_ fform, she also had a well built body from not needing to eat so much.

Carrie also had legs, she didn't use them, and not many people saw them either, the only person who has ever seen them is her best (and only) friend Tina. As Carrie walked towards her closet she looked at herself in her mirror. "I can do this... for the girl." She said firmly.

Carrie settled for her grey tank top, and blue and grey pajama pants. Carrie crawled under her blanket. She looked at her door one last time. "I can do this... for the girl..." Carrie said said before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A:N Yes my first AWOG story! I hope you like it! XD**

 **R &R for me! Even ghost readers! ㈏1**


End file.
